Vingança é um prato que se come Quente!
by Thata Martins
Summary: Jensen fez Misha de gato e sapato; agora era hora de dar o troco. Continuação de "Quem é a mulherzinha agora?". Conteúdo adulto. Jensen/Misha.
1. Capítulo 1

**02 de Julho de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Jensen fez Misha de gato e sapato; agora era hora de dar o troco. Continuação de "Quem é a mulherzinha agora?".

**Avisos: Conteúdo adulto! Slash!** Ou seja, sexo entre dois homens, também conhecidos como **Misha **e **Jensen**. Se não gosta, sugiro que procure outra fic pra ler. Tenho outras bonitinhas, também. **Spoilers **de "Quem é a mulherzinha agora?", você **precisa **ler aquela pra entender de onde esta saiu.

* * *

**Thata diz:**

Olha, nem tinha pensado em fazer uma continuação. Ia ficar daquele jeito e pronto. Mas, como eu poderia não fazer, não é mesmo? Jensen vem, faz o que quer com o Misha e vai embora sem dizer nada? Nem pensar! Então, nessa fic, vou vingar meu moreno-anjo preferido. Jensen vai se arrepender de ter cruzado nosso caminho.

Agradecimento especial a Galatea Glax e Carol, por serem meus termômetros. Só postei por causa de vocês. Então, galera que vai ler isso aqui, se acharem ruim, culpem as duas por me fazer acreditar o contrário, certo?

* * *

_Para Carol Camui e Sam Morgado_  
_que numa tarde no Twitter, postando plots pra fics Misha/Jensen,_  
_me deram inspiração para começar esta fic._

* * *

Cont. Quem é a mulherzinha agora?

**Vingança é um prato que se come... Quente!**

**Capítulo Um**

Misha Collins acordou dolorido e desconfortavelmente jogado no chão do corredor que levava a seu quarto. Depois que Jensen saíra, ficara jogado ali, incrédulo, por muitos minutos. Quando o sono lhe possuiu, se sentiu muito cansado para ir até sua cama. Enroscou-se no tapete que havia por perto e adormecera ali mesmo.

Agora, algumas horas depois de toda aquela ação da madrugada passada, seu pescoço e costas doíam. Ele levantou calmamente, segurando-se à parede. Sentiu uma pontada em um lugar estranho, que nunca tinha sido utilizado de forma tão bruta quanto na noite passada, e fez uma careta.

Caminhou até o banheiro, passo atrás de passo. Precisava de um banho. Sentia-se sujo, maculado. Por mais prazeroso que tivesse sido, aquilo não era certo. Misha não era gay. Jensen não era gay. E o que tinham feito noite passada... Jensen usara-o só para provar um argumento?

Sentia-se a mais podre das criaturas. Porque gostara. Porque gemera, aprovara, incentivara. Ele tinha beijado Jensen. Começara a arrastá-lo para seu quarto. Misha nunca faria isso em seu juízo perfeito. Mas quem é que poderia ficar em seu juízo perfeito diante a presença de Jensen Ackles?

Afundou-se na banheira, fechando os olhos e tentando não pensar em nada. Inútil, pois as cenas voltavam com força à sua cabeça. O jeito como os lábios de Jensen violentaram os seus, como o jogara na parede, como provara sua pele... Aquelas ações voltavam com mais lucidez do que quando aconteceram.

Misha afundou a cabeça dentro d'água, abafando todos os sons do mundo acordado lá fora. O silêncio que a água abrigava fora bem-vindo e Misha quase suspirou. Precisava clarear as idéias. Era muita coisa para ser processada.

Depois de alguns minutos de molho, Misha saiu, se enxugando e enrolando a toalha na cintura. O espelho estava embaçado e ele passou a mão no vidro para limpá-lo. O que viu o deixou chocado e mudo por instantes: manchas roxas por todo o seu pescoço e colo. Dentadas, chupões, beijos avassaladores... Ele não devia ter deixado Jensen brincar com ele.

Passou a mão nas provas criminosas em cor púrpura. Estava ferrado.

Atacou o guarda-roupa, procurando por alguma coisa que escondesse a maioria delas. A última coisa que precisava eram pessoas encarando e perguntando o que acontecera. Pensando bem, quem seria idiota o suficiente para perguntar? Que outra coisa podia ser?

Achou um suéter de gola alta e se enfiou nele rapidamente. O bom de se morar em Vancouver era o clima frio. Misha agradeceu aos céus por estarem em pleno inverno. Se Jensen tivesse esperado o verão para... Não, ele não queria nem pensar.

Terminou de se vestir e olhou o espelho que havia no quarto. Ainda havia marcas à mostra. Lembrou-se de um kit de maquiagem que tinha ganhado de um dos maquiadores. Alcançou-o na gaveta da cômoda e ficou olhando o pequeno estojo preto. Ele não sabia nem por onde começar.

Pegou um pouco de base – com o dedo mesmo, por falta de coisa melhor – e esfregou a pasta por cima de um dos machucados. Depois de alguns minutos empenhado à tarefa, tinha conseguido escondê-los superficialmente. Qualquer pessoa que encarasse seu pescoço por mais de cinco segundos conseguiria ver os rastros da noite passada.

Enquanto pegava suas coisas e se dirigia à garagem do seu prédio, ele rezava silenciosamente para que ninguém resolvesse reparar nele naquele dia.

O caminho todo foi assombrado por Jensen e suas características mais tentadoras. Sua boca, sua pele, seu cheiro, seus olhos verdes escurecidos pelo desejo... E cada segundo que Misha gastava pensando no loiro, fazia sua raiva crescer.

Jensen não tinha nenhum direito de povoar seus pensamentos daquele jeito. Misha era um homem. Heterossexual. Que gostava de mulheres. Que era _casado_ com uma mulher.

Gemeu baixo quando lembrou de Victoria. Ela era uma mulher tão maravilhosa e paciente... Não merecia ser enganada daquele jeito. Pensando bem, Misha nem sabia o que aquilo era ainda. Nem sabia se existiria alguma coisa que fosse impedi-lo de continuar a viver sua vida normalmente. Estava se torturando à toa.

Ele parou de pensar. Não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Encostou o carro na portaria, dando bom dia ao homem gordinho e grisalho, Jerry, que sempre puxava assunto com Misha. O moreno não podia estar mais agradecido por ter uma distração.

Jerry lhe entregou uma prancheta, que ele assinou enquanto sorria por um comentário que escutara do outro. Quando olhou para cima para se despedir, sentiu os olhos grandes e castanhos do porteiro em seu pescoço. Ele olhou do roxo para Misha, dando um sorriso cúmplice, balançando a cabeça em aprovação.

Misha se despediu e dirigiu para longe dali o mais rápido que pôde. Se aquilo era indicação de como seu dia seria, ele estava fortemente considerando a hipótese de voltar pra casa, alegando doença.

Misha parou o carro em uma vaga no estacionamento do estúdio, olhando para frente enquanto desligava o carro. Encostou a cabeça no volante, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Precisava enfrentar aquele dia com a cabeça erguida. Comentários iam surgir, olhadelas de lado também... Ele só precisava ficar calmo.

Saiu do carro, decidido, começando seu dia de trabalho.

* * *

**Thata diz:** E aí, gostaram? Não? Reviews pra eu ficar sabendo!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo Dois**

Jensen estava num ótimo humor naquela manhã. Estava cantarolando, rodopiando mulheres pelo estúdio, fazendo piadinhas e comentários engraçadinhos para todos. Estava sendo o mais extrovertido homem da face da Terra. Comportamento superestranho para ele.

Jared simplesmente sacudia os ombros quando as pessoas perguntavam por que Jen estava daquele jeito. Jared simplesmente não fazia ideia. Eles tinham chegado do trabalho, jantado e assistido televisão até o sono bater e cada um se fechar em seu próprio quarto.

Jared, assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, adentrou o mundo dos sonhos e não acordou até a manhã seguinte, quando ouviu os primeiros assobios de Jensen atravessarem a porta do seu quarto.

Jensen, de banho tomado e cabelo molhado, fez o café da manhã, sorrindo o tempo todo. Serviu Jared sem reclamar, comeu em silêncio – ainda sorrindo – e quando Jared perguntara o que diabos havia de errado com ele, simplesmente respondera: "Por que haveria algo errado? O dia está tão lindo!".

Com essas palavras, Jared decidiu que era melhor deixar para lá. Ele não queria ser contagiado com a loucura de Jensen, muito obrigado.

Pensando nisso, e pensando em quão perigoso um Jensen feliz e distraído podia ser, ele mesmo dirigiu até o estúdio. Todos, do porteiro à tia da cafeteria, perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Jared respondeu o mesmo para todos eles: um dar de ombros e uma careta de quem não fazia ideia.

Estava começando a se irritar com as perguntas, quando viu Misha chegando. Ele acenou sorridente para o amigo. Ele sorriu incerto para Jared, olhou para seu lado e viu Jensen. Pareceu ter sido atingido por alguma coisa e saiu correndo para a maquiagem.

Jared franziu o cenho, achando tudo muito estranho. Virou-se para perguntar o que Jen achava, mas ele ainda comia o muffin que tinha trazido, se lambuzando e lendo o roteiro e não viu Misha chegando.

Jay deu de ombros. Um louco já era mais do que suficiente pra ele.

Bobby Singer, o verdadeiro, surgiu com uma careta descontente. Alguém o estava chateando com detalhes insignificantes. Ele olhou para Jensen e Jared, fez uma careta e os mandou voltar para a maquiagem. Jensen devia ter um corte no supercílio e Jared um machucado no queixo, ou coisa parecida.

Os dois levantaram e foram até Leon. Ele estava conversando e rindo com Misha, que olhava para cima, a cabeça encostada no banco, enquanto Milly trabalhava em seu rosto. Jensen abriu um sorrisão quando entrou no ambiente.

Ele parou atrás da cadeira de Misha, aproximou o rosto do dele, fingindo analisar a maquiagem. Misha, de olhos fechados, nem dava pela presença de Jensen.

- Ah, então é assim que você faz pra parecer bonito – a voz de Jensen soou bem perto do ouvido de Misha.

E então a coisa mais estranha do dia aconteceu: Misha tomou um susto, pulando da cadeira alto o suficiente para bater o cotovelo na mão de Milly, que jogou o pincel e o pote de base para cima, sem querer. O pote voou direto ao chão, estilhaçando e espalhando todo o creme por ele, fazendo uma sujeira desgraçada.

O lugar mergulhou em silêncio, enquanto Misha ficava olhando da base para Milly, de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. Leon arqueou uma sobrancelha, depois suspirou e saiu para chamar um estagiário para limpar aquilo. Milly, toda lambuzada do creme, saiu esfregando as mãos, assegurando que estava tudo bem.

Jensen colocou as mãos nos ombros de Misha, apertou-os uma vez fortemente e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Misha corou, levantou da cadeira e saiu correndo porta afora.

Jared observou a cena bizarra inteira, antes de se voltar para Jensen com os braços cruzados no peito e de cara fechada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- O quê?

- Você e o Misha estão agindo muito estranho hoje. – ele deu um passo na direção de Jen, evitando a meleca no chão – O que vocês andaram aprontando?

O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Jensen parecia quase... predatório. Jared sentiu um desconforto grande por uns instantes, antes de Jensen mudar de expressão, dar de ombros e sentar na cadeira mais próxima, puxando uma revista de moda.

Minutos mais tarde, o estagiário entrou, Milly e Leon voltaram e começaram a trabalhar nos dois. Jared deixou estar por enquanto. Falaria com Misha mais tarde.

O dia correu tranqüilo, com exceção de uma cena ou outra que tinham de refazer. Jensen, apesar de estranho, não errava nenhuma vez, deixando isso para Jared ou Misha, que naquele dia estava engasgando, gaguejando e tropeçando mais do que devia.

Outra coisa estranha: Jensen provocava Misha toda vez que ele podia. Fazia piadinhas a respeito do anjo não ser tão anjo assim, sobre Castiel ter carne fraca, sobre a sexualidade dele, sobre sua possível virgindade, e sobre várias outras coisas que Jared achou melhor nem guardar na memória.

Quando finalmente terminaram de gravar e estavam prontos para irem para casa descansar, Jim Beaver apareceu com Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Ele tinha acabado de sair de um teste e viera dar um alô.

Jeffrey ficaria na cidade só por mais um dia, seu voo de volta a LA estava marcado para a noite de amanhã, então combinaram de sair aquela noite, para botar o papo em dia. Misha, apesar de não conhecer o homem tão bem, foi convidado e, sem ter por onde fugir, acabou aceitando.

Jim, Jensen e Jeffrey começaram a andar. Jared virou para acenar para um membro da equipe e quando virou novamente viu Misha parado, de olhos fechados, suspirando fundo. Como se tentasse se acalmar.

- Misha? – olhos azuis o fitaram – Você está bem?

- Sim. Estou. Vamos logo.

Jared, obviamente, não acreditou. O ator o estava enganando. Seu tom de voz não era nada tranquilo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

* * *

**Thata diz:** Okay, o Jared nem ia aparecer muito na fic, mas acho que ler tantas histórias da Miss acabou me influenciando, de certa forma.

_Patty Ackles:_ Acho que se eu não fizesse a continuação, alguém me mataria. Carol é meio psicopata, sabe como é. Desta vez, o brincalhão não foi o Sasquatch, que aliás nem era pra ter aparecido. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar.

_Cici:_ Sim, ele vai se vingar. Mas ele vai judiar do Jensen - e muito. Só que não vai ser uma coisa (muito) ruim pra ele, não precisa se preocupar. Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Giu:_ Sr. Ackles é profissional nessa área. Deve ter diploma e tudo, o filhodamãe. Muito obrigada por seu comentário, eu derreti e fiquei me achando por meia hora depois de tê-lo lido.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Espero que esse capítulo tenha feito jus às expectativas. Me deixem saber com reviews!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Aquilo era o inferno! Misha sabia que o dia seria ruim. Aliás, em determinado ponto, percebeu que seria, na verdade, _muito_ ruim. O que ele não sabia era que seu dia excederia suas expectativas.

Começou com o fiasco da maquiagem. Milly obviamente vira as marcas em seu pescoço e ombros quando ele apareceu com o figurino de Castiel. Lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo, antes de começar a trabalhar nele. Em determinado ponto, sua voz soou:

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Hum?

- As marcas. O que houve?

Misha baixou os olhos. Não podia encarar a mulher, tampouco responder àquela questão. Milly balançou a cabeça, dando continuidade ao seu trabalho e ao silêncio. Em determinado momento, suspirou profundamente e começou a tagarelar.

- Olha, Misha, eu sei que é difícil estar aqui em Vancouver, longe de Victoria e tudo o mais. Sei que você tem... ahn... necessidades... Mas pense bem no que está fazendo com seu casamento.

- Eu...

- Não precisa se explicar pra mim. Só tome cuidado. A última coisa que eu quero é ver você machucado. Certo? – ela deu uma pincelada carinhosa no nariz do moreno, sorrindo minimamente.

Então eles conversaram enquanto ela trabalhava, o humor de Misha melhorando a cada minuto, até que Jensen entrou no recinto silenciosamente com Jared. A confusão com a maquiagem disparou um alarme na cabeça de Misha, que gritava para ele ter cuidado e não dar muita bandeira. Mas como disfarçar, se Jensen estava sempre por perto, lançando piadinhas e olhares ambíguos?

_ "Cuidado, Misha... Assim todos vão descobrir que os fãs estavam errados em _me_ chamar de mulherzinha."_

As palavras que ele lhe dissera antes de Misha sair correndo da maquiagem ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, deixando-os extremamente sensíveis. É como se a voz de Jensen constantemente gritasse com ele, não o deixando esquecer do que aconteceu.

Como se já não bastasse lidar com Jensen e seu humor negro, ainda tinha que remoer a culpa de ter traído Victoria. Portanto, indo contra todos os seus temores iniciais, aquela saída à noite com colegas de seriado estava sendo muito produtiva. Como ele não conhecia Jeffrey tão bem assim, Misha podia ficar sentado na mesa, bebendo e pensando, enquanto os outros quatro trocavam histórias antigas das primeiras temporadas.

Misha decidira colocar todo o descontrole de lado e pensar em sua mulher. Victoria sempre fora muito compreensiva. Seu relacionamento sempre fora aberto a discussão, Victoria era uma mulher resolvida e confiante, não se abalava por pouca coisa. Ela até sugeriu uma vez que, se a saudade fosse muita e ele precisasse de sexo, ele poderia ir atrás, contanto que voltasse para ela como o homem que sempre fora.

Esse era o problema. Misha não sabia se continuava o mesmo depois da noite com Jensen. Sentira-se muito bem, há tempos não sentia aquela carga de desejo tão forte, ou aquele frio na barriga e a vontade de arrancar as roupas de alguém a cada cinco segundos. Jensen libertava algo extremamente selvagem de dentro dele, algo que ele havia trancado há tempos atrás.

E pior do que se sentir diferente, era saber que se Jensen batesse à sua porta novamente, ele se entregaria tão fácil quanto da primeira vez. Saber que ele trairia Victoria mais uma vez. E provavelmente mais outra. Porque ele ansiava por se sentir assim novamente com cada fibra do seu ser.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desolado. Aquilo não estava dando certo. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao bar. Precisava caminhar, livrar-se dos pensamentos, ver outras pessoas, ficar um pouco longe de Jensen.

Jeff chegou, sentando-se no banco ao lado, encostando de leve em seu braço. Misha virou para ele sorrindo, mas algo em seu olhar o fez parar. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Sabe... – ele começou – Você não é o primeiro.

- O... o quê?

- Já vi o olhar que você lança pra ele refletido em muitos olhos. – ele pegou a bebida com o barman, levantando o copo em agradecimento – Quando foi que aconteceu?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Jeffrey. – Misha pigarreou, tentando pensar em algo pra enrolar Jeffrey, mas o olhar que ele lançou o estava desarmando.

- Misha... Passei tempo suficiente com Jensen pra ver o efeito que ele causa nas pessoas. Todos ficam deslumbrados, não tiram ele da cabeça, o evitam a qualquer custo para não cair de amores... – ele observou Misha atentamente, colando os olhos em suas bochechas – Ficam corados sem motivo aparente. Deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa: não adianta. Jensen é apaixonante. O único jeito de se livrar dele é ficando bem longe. Tipo, Los Angeles longe.

O olhar que ele lançou para o intérprete de anjo foi muito sugestivo, mas Misha não podia acreditar. Jeffrey não parecia do tipo que caía de amores por ninguém.

- Foi por isso que você saiu?

- Não. – ele riu – Aquilo foi coisa do Kripke mesmo. Coisa da história e tal. Mas a paixão, aquele fogo que queima cada pedaço do estômago, só foi embora quando eu mergulhei em trabalho em Los Angeles. – ele olhou para Jensen, ainda sorrindo – Ele é como uma nuvem tóxica. Quando você está rondando, ele entra no seu organismo sem você perceber e lhe deixa dependente. O único jeito de se limpar é respirar ar puro.

Misha observou Jensen tristemente. Gostava muito do loiro para afastar-se dele. Por que Jensen tinha que invadir seu apartamento aquela noite? As coisas estariam muito mais fáceis se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Suspirou, começando a sentir-se deprimido.

- Tem uma outra saída. – Jeffrey comentou, bebericando a cerveja. Misha virou toda sua atenção para o mais velho – É uma saída perigosa, mas aposto que vale mais a pena.

- O quê? – a pergunta não passou de um murmúrio.

- Jogar-se de cabeça. Você já está meio ferrado mesmo, o que custa completar a dose?

- Eu sou casado, Jeffrey.

- E só tem mais alguns meses no seriado. Supernatural está acabando. Mais uma ou duas temporadas e vocês seguirão por caminhos separados.

- É, mas... – ele olhou para Jensen, sentindo seus olhos brilharem e o rosto esquentar mais ainda. – Ele atrai qualquer coisa que se move. Como eu poderia fazê-lo se interessar por mim?

- Jensen gosta de desafios. De gente intrigante. De quem mantenha o fogo aceso, sabe? – ele deu de ombros – Ache uma maneira de atingi-lo.

Misha olhou para Jeffrey. Não entendia por que ele estava dando dicas para um cara que nunca tinha visto antes, mas parecia sincero. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Jeffrey.

- De nada. – ele lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, abraçando-o de lado – Agora vamos voltar pra lá, pra você não dar mais bandeira.

Caminharam até a mesa abraçados, atraindo a atenção de Jensen. Jeffrey o soltou para ir falar com Jim e Jensen focou sua atenção nos olhos azuis de Misha. Sorriu como um felino, a mão fechada se movimentando no ar, imitando os movimentos de um chicote.

Misha virou o rosto, sentindo-o queimar novamente. Tomou um gole da sua cerveja enquanto o riso de Jensen ecoava nos seus ouvidos. O maldito estava se divertindo às suas custas.

Um estalo apareceu com uma ideia para Misha. Ele analisou Jen, que ainda o olhava malicioso, montando seu plano peça a peça. Quando terminou, seu sorriso cresceu de tal forma que sumiu com o de Jensen, que viu o perigo que aqueles dentes brancos aparecendo emanavam. Misha deu uma risadinha satisfeita quando Jen desviou os olhos verdes dele para falar com Jared.

Estava decidido. Sr. Ackles ia pagar. Misha teria sua vingança.

* * *

**Thata diz:** Há! Carol que vai gostar desse. Jeffrey, na dose certa pra ninguém morrer do coração. Né, Carol?

_Giu:_ Eu também queria ver o dia lindo. Presenciar uma cena dessas deve deixar qualquer um flutuando o ano todo. Se segura, que a coisa está caminhando. (6) Obrigada por acompanhar, linda.

E aí, capítulo legal? Não? Reviews!


End file.
